SM033: Big Sky, Small Fry!
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Pose |songs =Under The Alolan Sun |b1 =Normalium Z Dream.png |b2 =Electrium Z Dream.png |local =Akala Island, Paniola Town, Brooklet Hill |major =Lana's Popplio learns Aqua Jet. Lana receives a Waterium Z. |guest =Master fisherman |machars =Ash, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow |rchars =Jessie, James, Olivia, Nurse Joy |michars = |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Rotom Pokédex, Lana's Popplio, Sophocles' Togedemaru, Mallow's Steenee, Lillie's Vulpix (Alolan), Bewear, Wishiwashi (multiple), Totem Wishiwashi, Magikarp, Feebas, Sima's Tauros (2x), Poké Ride's Tauros, Alomomola, Mega Gyarados (fantasy), Mudbray (carving), Mudsdale (carving) }} is the 33rd episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis The students at the Pokémon School are having enough time to enjoy their class at Akala Island. Ash is going together with Lana where it's been heard that's it's possible to fish for the "Totem of the Lake". As soon as she throws out the fishing line, she successfully gets a huge bite. However, given how large it is, it's incredibility difficult and cannot easily be reeled in. Episode Plot Team Rocket is fishing at a lake. Jessie doubts they will catch the Totem of the Lake here, but James assures her that the man behind them told that the Totem is located in this lake. Jessie is enthusiastic to fish for it, but Meowth reminds her there is only one. Suddenly, he gets a bite on the rod, and fishes out a Pokémon. Before James could examine the Pokémon, Meowth throws it away, calling it weak. Jessie also gets a bite, revealing to be Bewear. Bewear takes Team Rocket away and swims, then flies away with them. The man, who was asleep, wakes up, as the Pokémon Meowth threw regroups with its kind. At the Pokémon Center, Popplio plays with Pikachu, enveloping the latter inside a bubble. Ash joins Lana, who is examining her rod. Lana explains she is testing the rod to catch a Mega Gyarados in its natural form. Ash is astounded by these words, though Lana states it is only a joke. Ash turns to dust by this "joke", as Rotom states Mega Gyarados does not exist in its natural form. Still, Lana explains she will fish around Akala Island, and Ash recalls their first time fishing with the class. Lana invites him in the fishing, and since Ash doesn't have a rod, she gives him one of her own. Lillie, Kiawe, Sophocles and Mallow come, and Kiawe tells they have to help him at the farm. Kiawe explains to Ash and Lana he is taking them to his farm, as his friends imagine the dairy products they will eat and use for the Pokémon food. Ash states he is going fishing with Lana, so his friends leave him and wish luck in fishing. Ash declares he and Lana are off, and wishes to have a big catch. Outside, Olivia, on a Tauros, greets them. She slips down by accident, but asks if they have a fishing spot. Lana admits they don't, though Olivia states the Sparkling Stone Lana got might be finished by the time they return back. Ash thinks how awesome will it be for Lana to use Z-Moves, but Lana is not too enthusiastic. Since they are going fishing, Olivia recommends going to the lagoon, as there lives the Totem of the Lake. Lana is interested, and soon, they both arrive to the lake, and are enthusiastic to catch its Totem. The man salutes them, introducing himself as the master fisherman of Akala Island. He states he approves of those able to catch the Totem of the Lake. He admits he is a fisherman for 40 years and has not caught the Totem, but shows a scar that he did win a battle against it. Ash and Pikachu are amazed, though the expert's scar is but a sticker. Still, he states the Totem will battle only the worthy ones, and the master fisherman will be the one to determine that. Ash and Lana would like that, so the expert asks of them to fish out a Feebas. Ash goes to do that, but the expert stops him, claiming Feebas are very difficult to fish out in 50 years of fishing. Ash and Rotom recall he previously said 40 years. The expert claims newbies can't do that easily, but is shocked that Lana just did fish out one. Still, the expert is amazed, having not seen this in 60 years of fishing. Ash congratulates Lana, though Rotom wonders why did the expert say 60 years of fishing. Regardless, the expert states they still need a boat to fish out the Totem of the Lake. Ash admits they don't have one, so the expert decides to lend them an expensive one, but for free, since they did fish out a Feebas for him. Once shown the boat, Ash doubts they will be safe inside the old thing. The expert states he did use it for 70 years of fishing and shows some "deadly scars", some of which fall down. Ash and Pikachu are amazed by that, while Rotom notes the expert is exaggerating with these years. Suddenly, Lana finds a Wishiwashi, jumping in a puddle. Ash notes it is wounded on the front, so Lana bandages it and lets it out in the lagoon. Ash rows the boat to a spot in the lagoon, and throws the lure. He immediately gets a bite and fishes out a Magikarp. However, Magikarp hits Ash with its tail and dives back in the lagoon. Lana laughs, claiming Magikarp loves Ash this way. Suddenly, she senses a big catch and throws her lure. Suddenly, dozens of Wishiwashi are swimming, as a giant being is formed. Popplio warns Lana, who nearly falls off, as Ash grabs her. Lana pulls this thing out, revealing to be a giant being, which Rotom cannot identify. Lana sees this must be the Totem of the Lagoon, as Ash and the expert are shocked to see it. The expert claims for 80 years of fishing, he finally got to see the Totem. Ash recalls the expert said he fought against it, but the expert points out they have to focus on that Totem, which just challenged Lana, who swears to fight against it. At Kiawe's farm, Kiawe brings some milk, and asks his friends to help him out. Mallow, however, is delighted to eat the cheese, while Lillie is amazed how her Snowy is eating the food, despite having only added Moo Moo milk. Sophocles asks for two more ice creams, which he and Togedemaru eat. Kiawe sighs, and thinks how Ash and Lana are having fun at fishing. The Totem makes another dive in the lagoon, turning Ash's boat around. The Totem pulls away the lure, making the boat follow it; Pikachu nearly falls off, and Ash grabs him back. Lana notes how strong it is, as the boat crashes onto a piece of land. Lana continues fighting, while Ash and Pikachu fall in the lagoon. Ash and Pikachu start swimming, as the former goes on the piece of land, while the latter is being hunted by the Totem. Since the Totem is catching up to Pikachu, Popplio dives and rescues him, before the Totem grabs Pikachu. Ash grabs both of them, and thanks Popplio for the rescue. The expert watches as Lana struggles, having not seen such a battle in 99 years of fishing. Since the Totem is pulling Lana to the lagoon, she has Popplio use Bubble Beam to distract it. The Totem immediately turns to Popplio, who gets scared and goes back on land. Lana sees Popplio is scared and thanks it, promising to take care of the Totem. Lana struggles in fishing out the Totem, as Rotom states it is impossible to fish on her own. Lana swears not to lose, though she gets bashed on the rock, worrying Popplio for her. Popplio goes back in and uses Bubble Beam, hitting the Totem. Popplio then leaps out to the other side, causing the Totem to pursue it, then fires Bubble Beam at it. Suddenly, Popplio gets hit and bashed away. Ash looks into the water, finding an Alomomola healing the Totem. Ash uses his rod and throws the lure, making Alomomola grab it. Ash advises Lana to take the chance, as they both pull the Pokémon to themselves. Ash pulls out Alomomola, who gets hit by Pikachu's Electro Ball. Alomomola falls down, and swims away, crying. Lana continues her battle with the Totem. Popplio returns back and dives, causing the Totem to pursue it. After swimming for a bit, both Popplio and the Totem dive out; the former uses Aqua Jet, and goes through the Totem, hitting it. The Totem disperses, as everyone sees the Totem was but a school of Wishiwashi bound together. The expert commends them for this big discovery, finding out the Totem's identity. Ash sees these Wishiwashi can become quite powerful if they are together. Suddenly, the Wishiwashi with the bandage appears, and offers Lana the Waterium Z. Lana thanks Wishiwashi for the battle, who disperses with its own kind. She also thanks Popplio, who learned Aqua Jet. At the Pokémon Center, Olivia gives the Z-Ring to Lana, who places it on her wrist, and equips it with the Waterium Z. Her friends are amazed, as Lana states she obtained the crystal and caught Mega Gyarados. Her friends are shocked about the last part, but Lana claims she was just joking about that. Debuts Character Master fisherman Pokémon *Wishiwashi (School Form) *Totem Wishiwashi Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Wishiwashi (Solo Form; JP; US) *The Poké Question segment is hosted by Lana and asks, "which Pokémon will I battle with in today's episode?". The answers are Wishiwashi (blue), Palossand (red), Bewear (green), and Gumshoos (yellow). The correct answer is the blue one, Wishiwashi, which transforms into its School Form when the answer is revealed. **This segment, along with the next episode preview, was skipped on the first broadcast due to the I Choose You! event, however is restored elsewhere, such as reruns and Hulu. *The action of Popplio and Pikachu is based on the movie Titanic, while the fishing part is inspired by The Old Man and The Sea. *The scene of Magikarp attacking Ash is the same one from episode Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, but this time in a different place. Gallery Team Rocket fishing, with the master fisherman just near them SM033 2.png Meowth has a Wishiwashi, which James is able to find in his guide book SM033 3.png Team Rocket fishes out their Bewear, rides on it and blasts off into the sky SM033 4.png Lana images fishing out a Mega Gyarados SM033 5.png Ash says to everyone else he's going to fish with Lana SM033 6.png Olivia falls off Tauros, Lana asks her if she's okay SM033 7.png Olivia shows the Z-Ring SM033 8.png Ash and Lana excited to fish for the Pokémon nicknamed the "Totem of the Lake" SM033 9.png The master fisherman is shocked that Lana has already found a Feebas which they were talking about SM033 10.png Lana tries to find something in her bag to heal Wishiwashi of the red marks SM033 11.png Ash and Lana in the boat SM033 12.png A shadow appears where they are fishing SM033 13.png What they have found is the Totem of the Lake, Wishiwashi SM033 14.png Mallow eating cheese SM033 15.png The Totem of the Lake pulls the boat away SM033 16.png The Totem of the Lake is incredibly hard to reel in SM033 17.png Wishiwashi and Popplio battling SM033 18.png Ash tries to reel in and defeat the Alomomola SM033 19.png Alomomola defeated SM033 20.png Popplio uses Aqua Jet to defeat Wishiwashi, the Totem of the Lake SM033 21.png All of the individual Wishiwashi are seen SM033 22.png Wishiwashi gives Lana the Waterium Z SM033 23.png Lana is given the Z-Ring SM033 24.png The journey continues }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Jun'ichi Fujisaku Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring Totem Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes featuring Island Trials